Weissy-Chan Want's To Play
by THB4
Summary: This will be the first part in a three part story arc I'm writing. Follow Weiss as she deals with her family and the new addition of her younger sister. Weiss's broken mind clings to what ever light shines on her and will destroy anything or anyone who will take it away. This is a yandre Weiss story.
1. Chapter 1

**Weissy-Chan Want's To Play**

 **Chapter One Loneliest of all**

"I hate the stupid adults their nothing but selfish only fulfilling their needs no matter what they may be," thought a angry little girl all in white as she glared at her father. This angry little girl was Weiss Schnee heiress to the Schnee empire, a company that basically controlled 3/4's of the planets wealth and most of the governments as well. Due to this Weiss has been kept inside her father's mansion never aloud to leave. Weiss never acknowledged the maid staff as people but just viewed them as objects, they kept their distance from her. Weiss never knew her mother as she died not long after Weiss was born. Weiss only had one companion in this world her older sister Winter.

Winter was just as cold as her father and only saw her under sibling as a pet, by the time Weiss was twelve Winter had made Weiss her slave and by Weiss's thirteenth birthday Winter rapped her and stole her virginity. Weiss never questioned what Winter did to her she loved her older sister and even worshiped the ground Winter walked on, Weiss even worshiped Winter's feet. By the time Weiss was fourteen Winter had left the mansion their father had married Winter off to gain more power and control over their world. Weiss's father had another reason why he married his seventeen year old daughter off, it was to get her away from Weiss he saw what she had done to his youngest and being a Schnee this was the best way to handle the problem with out the world finding out.

That was over two years ago since she had ever seen or talked to her older sister her mistress. Weiss has refused to talk or even look at her father for sending Winter away. Weiss's broken mind couldn't understand what Winter did was wrong and that she never even loved her at all. Over those two years Weiss learned that money was important. Weiss even began praying for her father's demise so she could have his money and power and bring her sister back to her so she would never have to be lonely again. Weiss's father only saw his daughter as lonely and began to come up with a plan to make his daughter happy.

The plan was simple he would give Weiss a sibling. It wasn't long before Weiss caught wind of her fathers plan only adding to her hatred of the man. Weiss didn't want some stranger she wanted Winter. After a few weeks Weiss was forced to greet the newcomers who would be living with her, one was a tall blonde girl around Weiss's age but she was wearing a suit which Weiss thought was strange but she was also pissed at how large that blondes chest was. Hiding behind the blonde was a little girl in a red dress who looked like she was five or six year old. The little girl did her best to hide but every so often she would poke her head to look at Weiss, her surroundings and Weiss's father. Weiss found them annoying. Weiss's father spoke up and said, "Weiss I know you have been lonely so I made the decision to have your sister come live with you." Weiss perked up hopping that Winter would return and maybe these girls were just the help's kids and father was going to sell them off. Weiss's father sensing what his daughter was thinking and said, "Weiss your older sister isn't coming back." He put his hand on the younger girl's shoulder and pulled her out from behind the older one. Weiss's father then said, "This is Ruby your younger sister. Can you say hello to your new older sister Ruby." Ruby looked confused and looked at the blonde girl who nodded yes, Ruby then turned back to Weiss and said in shy tone, "H-h-hello big sister Weiss." Weiss had to admit Ruby was cute but she was no Winter. Weiss just huffed ignoring her new little sister. Weiss knew Ruby was the result of her father's indiscretion. Just looking at Ruby and she could tell she was part Schnee with how pale her skin was, but she had never seen silver eyes before they where pretty too pretty for a mongrel like Ruby.

Weiss's father could feel his daughter's negative thought's and decided to introduce the blonde and said, "This is Yang Xaio Long she will be Ruby's personal attendant and take care of all of her needs. Also just because Yang's here doesn't mean you can slack off with your sisterly duties." Weiss didn't care she would never see Ruby as her sister. Weiss's father left shortly after showing Ruby her room, Yang had a smaller room next to Ruby's. (Yang's room was still really big.) Weiss watched Yang and Ruby and thought it strange how open Ruby was with Yang with how shy she was. Maybe they knew each other before Weiss thought to herself and the thought sickened her that Ruby was just some commoner.

(one month later)

Weiss had done her best to avoid the creature known as Ruby Schnee. Weiss had learned that Ruby's name used to be Rose and Weiss was right Ruby came from nothing. Weiss didn't even bother searching any further in the matter because it would have been a waste of time. Weiss had more important thought's on her mind considering it was her birthday and she was turning seventeen the same age Winter was when she was taken away. Weiss kept expecting that her father was going to come and sell her off to some unworthy man like he did to Winter. Weiss was also cross towards the staff who then seemed to avoid her today that only comforted Weiss's fear. Weiss then said to herself, "If anyone should be sold off it's that Ruby she would be the perfect play thing for those men." Weiss then laughed to herself. While Weiss was heading down the hallway she unknowingly bumped into Ruby knocking her to the floor. For once that Yang person wasn't here. Another reason why Weiss hated Ruby, Yang was extremely capable for a servant she was at least worth thirty or forty of Weiss's maids and butlers as well as ground's keepers.

Weiss glared back down at Ruby as the little girl held her hands up asking Weiss for help. Weiss then sneered at Ruby before taking her foot and pushing Ruby back down. Ruby started silently crying which made Weiss happy and mad, because she wanted to hear Ruby cry. Before Weiss could do anything else she was flung against a wall. Weiss saw something that scared her; it was a pissed off Yang. Yang's normal purple eye's were now a bright red with anger. Yang was holding Weiss up by her neck. Weiss was struggling to breath as her lungs began to burn and her last thought of Winter and how she will never serve her older sister again made Weiss cry a little. Before Weiss passed out she heard Ruby's tiny voice shout, "Yang put her down don't hurt her!" As commanded Yang let go and Weiss fell to the ground. Weiss was confused as Ruby ran to Weiss and hugged her asking if she was okay. Weiss was even more confused she had never experienced this before not even from Winter. Weiss just sat there shocked as Ruby hugged Weiss with all of her the strength her tiny arms had. What worried Weiss was she did start to feel better. Weiss the pushed her away and then ran from Ruby and Yang.

Weiss locked herself in her room. As she laid on her bed trying to process what just happened with Ruby's hug. Weiss didn't like how it made her feel, only Winter is allowed to make her feel like that, to feel loved. Weiss had fallen asleep and had a strange dream. Weiss's dream was odd to her. In the dream she was in the garden sitting at the table having a tea party with Winter, the odd thing was Ruby and Yang where there too. Ruby was dressed just like Weiss and Winter while Yang was in her normal uniform. Yang would serve them tea and snacks while the three girls would laugh and just talk. Weiss didn't know what they where talking about but for some reason it felt right. Before she could enjoy the dream any longer she was awoken by one of her staff members telling her dinner was ready. Weiss didn't understand why she felt so depressed being woken up from a dream like that. She made her way to the dinning hall and opened the door but she didn't expect what would happened next.

"Surprise Weiss! Happy Birthday!" Shouted The maid's and Ruby, Ruby and a few maids also blasted party poppers sending confetti everywhere. Weiss couldn't believe it, the dinning hall had been decked out with decorations and food! No one has ever celebrated her birthday like this before or even ever. Ruby ran up to Weiss and hugged her and said, "Happy Birthday Weissy-chan." Ruby then took Weiss by the hand and lead her to the head of the table. Ruby sat down next to Weiss's right. The meal was fantastic, the maids had never cooked anything this good before, as the cake was being wheeled out it looked poorly decorated as a result of unattractive frosting and there where strawberry's scattered everywhere and in frosted letters read{Happy Birthday Weissy-chan}. Weiss knew Ruby had a hand in decorating the cake. After the maids and Ruby sang happy birthday to Weiss she started to cry when Ruby gave her a home made birthday card. Ruby hugged Weiss again and asked, "What's wrong Weissy-chan?" Weiss hugged Ruby and said, "Nothing Ruby everything is just perfect." The rest of the party went by in a flash for Weiss she wished it could last forever. Weiss did everything Ruby asked she even played party games like pin the tail on the donkey.

It wasn't long until Weiss noticed Ruby fell asleep. Weiss couldn't help but think it was cute that little Ruby was sleeping with a little bit of cake on her face and a cone shaped party hat just barely hanging on to her little head. As Weiss began moving towards Ruby she felt a presence behind her that sent a shiver of fear down her spine. Weiss turned and saw only Yang, Ruby's attendant. Weiss just gave a fake smile and said, "She really tired herself out I'm just going to take her to bed." As Weiss reached for Ruby Yang slapped Weiss's hands away then moved to pick Ruby up. Yang then said, "Lady Weiss you don't need to trouble your self this is my duty." That angered Weiss, how dare this servant talk to her like that she thought! Weiss stood in front of Yang and said, "You are dismissed Xaio Long this is a matter for Ruby's sister." But Yang ignored her and even pushed her to the side and said in a annoyed tone, "I know and I'm taking Ruby to her room goodnight Ms. Schnee." Weiss was pissed now and said, "How dare you I'm her older sister so I should take care of her! You're just a servant so know your place!" Yang glared back at Weiss and said with venom in her voice, "I am her older sister!" Weiss was even more pissed and said, "What do you mean by that servant." Yang just ignored Weiss and left the room.

Weiss just stared at the door Yang left out of as if it would just burst into flames. Weiss had only one thought on her mind. How dare the servant pretend to be my Ruby's older sister, this will end now. Weiss's thought turned dark of what she would do to Ruby's attendant. Even though Weiss didn't want Ruby around at first she was still her sister and hers alone.

 **End of Chapter One Loneliest of All**

Please leave a review and favorite and follow this story. This is my 4th story I have worked on, I'm still writing for _**Fragile Rose**_ , _**The Odd Life Of Ruby Rose**_ , and _**It's Compicatid**_. I was inspired to to write this after reading _ **Blood and Roses**_ By **greendude25** it helped me come up with the idea for this story even though mine is set at a differently. I hope you like this story and will travel down this twisted story, it's the darkest story I have ever written. I will have Chapter two for this story _**Weissy-Chan Want's To Play**_ and _ **It's Complicated**_ will be up soon along with Chapter six for _**The Odd Life Of The Ruby Rose**_ but I have hit a little bit of writer's block for _ **Fragile Rose**_ I just haven't had the time to work on it but soon that should change I just want the next chapter to be perfect. Thank you for reading my story and or stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weiss-Chan Want's To Play**

 **Chapter Two Obsession Takes Root  
**

Since her birthday Weiss has grown more atached to Ruby that any time apart from her felt like it was years. In the short period of time Weiss grew obsessed with her younger sister in away that she never had with Winter. Weiss began to think of ways to show her love to Ruby, at first she thought of Winter's form of love but it felt wrong. It was cunfusing to Weiss that she didnt want to share the same kind of love with Ruby. Weiss found other way's of showing her love the first was playing game's and having tea parties with Ruby. Later Weiss took a active role in Ruby's diet. Weiss knew Ruby had a sweet tooth and also loved diffrent types of meats. Weiss thought it was disgusting that Ruby would eat the thing called a hot dog, after hearing how much Ruby liked them Weiss reseached them and nearly threw up (a lady of Weiss's statis dose not do such a thing Weiss told herself). Weiss hated to deny Ruby something she loved. Weiss had a slaughter house built on the grounds along with a farm to not only preduce high quality meat but also organic vegitbles that would be good for Ruby along with a vast strawberry feild. Weiss then learned all the diffrent types of meats and cuts, Weiss would tell herself, "only the best for Ruby". Weiss even took some cooking lessons. For some reason Weiss injoyed the slughter house even more so when she picked the animal that was going to be bucherd and later be feed to Ruby.

Weiss's next step was more drastic and as the eldest daughter of the house her word was law unless her father said something. Weiss ordered the male staff to ehter leave or have a surgry that would prevent them from ever having kids. Weiss didn't trust any man near Ruby they would only taint her. Weiss then order that the maid's children were not allowed to live on the estate anymore. Weiss made this dission after Ruby spent nearly the hole day playing with one of the miad's daughter. After that Ruby would only talk about her friends, in Weiss's mind their was only one logical dission ether they leave or their whole family leaves. Needless to say a third of the maids, grounds keepers, and Atendents left the mansion. Weiss only wished she could get rid of Yang to, but Yang was Ruby's atentent and only she or her father could fire Yang. Weiss would ask Ruby to send Yang away but with how much Ruby loved Yang Weiss feared Ruby would hate her for asking. Weiss hated the Blonde for having any place in Ruby's heart.

Weiss took her obsession farther by hireing a world famous fasion designer that Weiss normally had commission to make her clothing. The desingers name was Coco Adel. Coco was a weird woman in Weiss's eyes, Coco was only two years older but had already owned her own company. Weiss now owned Coco's company because when Weiss first went to hire her to only make clothes for herself and Ruby and Coco origanlly refused. Weiss then made it her mission to ruin Coco's reputaion and company. Coco could have goten help from her family if she hadn't cut ties with them years ago to follow her dreams in the fasion world. The Adel family used to be enmey's with the Schnee until Winter married current head of the family solitfing their bonds. Coco was forsed to except Weiss's offer on one condition that Coco could keep her assistent and let her move in to. Weiss was okay with it until she found out the assistant was a filthy faunus worst of all Ruby loved playing with the rabbit faunus.

Weiss kept sending investigators to find out about Yang but they would all come up with the same thing and that was Yang Xiao Long and everything about her was top secret as deemed by her father. Weiss could always ask him but she would never give him the satisfaction. It pissed her off but Weiss would not be denied what she wants. What Weiss wants more then anything is to spend her days with her younger sister and no one else. Weiss had learned one intresting fact that Ruby's birthday was in July and just a month away. Weiss thought it was funny that Ruby's birthday was inn the summer after all Ruby was a precious flower. Weiss began planing for Ruby's party. Weiss first ordered Coco to come up with a brand new outfit that no one has ever seen before along with shoe's and jewelry. Coco hated Weiss's demands making shoes and jewelery wasn't exactly her strong suit, normally she would hire someone to do that since she was forced to work for the Schnee's she hadn't heard from any of her old contacts. The only people Coco ever talked to where Weiss, and Velvet. what angered Coco that lately Velvet has been preoccupied with lady Ruby, just thinking of the that spoiled chilled pissed Coco off. Coco belived Ruby was the reason why her life was ruined and why she and her girlfriend had to work like slaves for the Schnee's.

Velvet was playing with Ruby out in the garden she felt bad for the girl since their weren't any other kids around. Weiss found her darling little sister with that animal in the garden making flower crowns. At first glance Weiss seemed happy to Velvet when Ruby gave Weiss the crown she made Velvet had never seen her this happy. However not long after when Ruby was making anoother crown Ruby picked a flower that had a bee on it. Ruby ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. Weiss went in to action and killed the bee, unfortunately Ruby fell and skined her nee and started to cry. As if on cue Yang appered out of no where taking Ruby back inside. Weiss was glaring at Yang and Velvet. After Ruby went to her room for her mid afternoon nap Weiss sanpped and went looking for the one person she belived was at fault for Ruby getting hurt today. Weiss grabbed Velvet by her rabbit ear and dragged her out of the mansion and torwds a shed near the farm and locked her inside. Velvet started to freak out banging on the door hopping to get free but that hope vanshed when Weiss said, "How dare a filthy animal ever go near **My Little Sister!** " Velvet started to cry when Weiss said, "You will stay in here until you have learned your lesson." Weiss left Velvet in there for a week and a half. Velvet only survived by drinking some water from that was in the shed, at least thats what Velvet told herself that it was water. When Velvet saw Coco again she was so weak that she fell to the ground. Coco only had more anger for Ruby and Weiss for hurting Velvet. Velvet only felt more pitty for Ruby but after that anytime Velvet was near Ruby or Weiss she would tremble in fear.

As time went on Weiss had almost planed everything out for Ruby's birthday except for the food she wanted it to be soemthing Ruby's never eaten before, but thanks to Weiss's over protection of Ruby there wasn't a dish Ruby hasn't eaten. While Weiss was wondering what to make for her presious little jewel a maid enterd the room with some news that made Weiss happy. The made told Weiss that Winter was coming home, what made Weiss happy was that Winter would be home in time for Ruby birthday. Sadlly Weiss could not see that with Winter's return will bring.

 **End of Chapter Two** **Obsession Takes Root**

Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you like it and please leave a review and Follow/Favorite this chapter and story. Did anyone like my pun I used for the tittle. Tell me what you think about what Weiss did to poor Velvet and forcing Coco to work for her. Please leave in with your review what you think about Weiss's changes and Yang's almost ninja like skills and what you think will happen with Winter's return. Also this is the first time I have done any editing by myself please let me know what you for reading. I will also have updates for my other storys soon and hopefully I will have chapter 3 up tomorrow.


End file.
